Fire & Ice
by itaessue
Summary: AU. Lip-service means nothing but lies. He lives in a wretch, but he could care less for a savior. For now, a distraction is fine...T to M. Multiple characters and pairings. Slight OOC.


Luck didn't exist in this world, only the weak believe in such foolishness. Tatsuya ignored the footsteps leaving the room, shoji door shutting behind him. He sat, leaning upon the wooden windowsill, with his hand dangling outside. His hand motions caused the robe to slip further off his shoulder; Tatsuya had half-heartedly wrapped it around his waist while he gazed at the dimly-lit street.

At this point, the earlier crowds began to die down so he felt no need to wrap up, not that he wanted to. On these late nights, Tatsuya let the cool wind dry his skin, soaked with sweat, and the reminder of his earlier encounter. It didn't matter that a winter chill begun creeping throughout the city. He would rather freeze to death than suffocate any longer in the heat.

Moments passed as the door slid open once more bringing in the scent of grilled fish, pickled vegetables and freshly cooked rice. "Tatsuya, come down from the windowsill, you will catch a cold," Atsushi said as he set the meal on the ground. "If you don't come over and eat, I'm going to eat your after-meal okashi." Atsushi eyed the nearby plate of dango before being pushed aside.

"I fear of starving to death whenever you are the one delivering my meals." Tatsuya muttered as he reached for the chopsticks. "Besides, shouldn't you be back in the kitchen?"

Atsushi propped a knee and rested his hand against it. "You're the last person to eat dinner, so I'm done for the night. Seijurou said as long as I'm not being a bother I can do whatever." He retorted while nibbling a pickled vegetable. "Today I heard from him that the Ishin-shishi group returned to town recently. Apparently they weren't very successful, returning bitter. Tensions may rise sooner or later..."

In the midst of eating, Tatsuya stopped momentarily and gripped the rice bowl near his face before resuming. He placed the bowl back down with the chopsticks neatly placed on top. "It still amazes me how you are so informal when it comes to Akashi. I've been here longer than you and I wouldn't dare speak to him like that."

"That's because I've known him way before he started managing this place."

The place where they worked at was one of the most infamous brothels in the red light district. Infamous not in the sense of drugs or underground gambling, but for the association and mystery behind it. Twilight Haven was well-known for its rumor of being a brothel that had only male prostitutes. No one knew for sure since only a select handful went to the brothel. And those who visited never revealed anything once they left. But it was the other rumor that caused most people to avoid the place..

"True." Tatsuya agreed as he stood up and walked back to his earlier spot, leaving Atsushi with empty bowls and plates. "Thanks for the meal, Atsushi." Atsushi gathered the dishes and generously, in his eyes, left the plate of okashi, saying goodbye as he left. Alone once more, Tatsuya sat on the floor in front of the window and let both his arms rest on the sill, placing his head on top. He grabbed a clementine off the plate and rolled it along the sill.

The noise outside had grown by the end of his meal as he watched men, in groups or with women, fill the streets. A few fellows, jolly and red-faced, hit on a lady, who unfortunately was by herself. _It's starting early tonight. _Tatsuya lost interest leaned against the wall, focusing his attention on peeling the clementine. Voices rose, faded and rose again, but it didn't bother him until a loud thud against the wall jolted him. _The best thing to do is not get involved... _but curiosity got the better of him. With subtlety, he peered over the sill to find something red. He poked it until it sounded a groan.

"Who knew they still had some power left...and what is poking my head," it spoke. Correction, he spoke. Kagami rubbed his aching head before looking behind. All he could see from his view was a person with dark hair, most of their face was hidden. Kagami noticed the small birthmark on the person's eye, eyeing it curiously.

"Are you alright?" Kagami quickly averted his eyes, catching himself staring too long.

"Yeah, I think I will manage. But thanks," He responded, "I was trying to stop a some guys from harassing a lady, but I was outnumbered."

"And then they ended up hurling you to where I was."

"For the most part, I guess so." Tatsuya laughed and patted the head of hair. He knew most of the people in this town so Tatsuya assumed this guy wasn't a local. "You're not from around here, are you."

Kagami gave a surprised look, "how did you know?"

"I knew because most people wouldn't be stupid enough to take on men out in the red-light district. This town is known for having rowdy but strong fellows." Tatsuya said, hiding his smirk. Kagami gave a sneer, twitching his eyebrows before Tatsuya continued, "but in all seriousness, it's this hair of yours that gives you away." Tatsuya touched the hair again, holding the high ponytail and then letting it fall through his fingers. "Are you a wandering ronin?"

Kagami leaned against the wall and continued to let his hair be played with. "I guess you could say that. I've haven't been here for too long, but I'm learning my way around. I am traveling because of a certain goal. It keeps me motivated." He closed his eyes, ignoring the sounds around him. "Just so you know, my hair gives me trouble more than anything. It attracts unwanted attention, but I guess it doesn't help that my personality compliments it so well." Kagami continued before glancing up at the mysterious person again.

As their eyes locked, Kagami sensed a smile from the person. "It reminds me of the sun. Your hair. It looks so vibrant and full of life. If I were you, I wouldn't mind the attention." Tatsuya paused and left the sill, returning with an item in hand. Here's something to accompany those bright locks of yours." Tatsuya extended his hand, hovering a clementine in front of Kagami's face. Kagami put out his hand and caught the fruit.

"Um, thanks." Kagami cupped the fruit in his hand before facing the person once more. "So what is your name?"

"Kagami! Where are you?!" Kagami whipped around to find Kiyoshi walking down the street, searching the crowd with worry.

"It's probably a good idea to head to your friend, Kagami, I presume. We can continue this another time." Tatsuya smiled giving a reassuring poke to the forehead. In a small state of confusion, Kagami nodded and stood up, starting to walk away. Glancing at his feet, he remembered what he was doing. Kagami faced the window one final time and called out, "I still don't know your name."

"It's Tat—Hisui." Tatsuya corrected himself before leaving the window with a final wave.

Walking towards the frantic Kiyoshi, Kagami held a couple of strands of his hair and grinned, "the sun? That's a first."

The conversation ended just in time to hear the door slide open. Tatsuya's face changed back, bored and uninterested. Akashi stood with a figure behind him. "Hisui, your most valued customer is back and here to see you."


End file.
